legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 66: The End of One Adventure, The Start of Another
(After Sonic flew though his chest darkness starts poring out of VenomMyotismon) VenomMyotismon: (Distorted voice) Groooohh... Not again! I was gonna rule it all... Damn.... You..... Son......ic............ (VenomMyotismon's whole body fades away to nothingness) (After his whole body faded away Sonic returned to his normal form and came up to Mickey) Mickey: You did it, Sonic! Myotismon is finally gone! And the leaders of the worlds he took will be returning to their worlds very soon! Sonic:........ Mickey: Sonic? Sonic: I wish I could have stopped him long ago... Then maybe The Toon/Anime War might never have happened... Mickey: Sonic, don't blame yourself for what Toons and Anime did. Both sides have done horrible things. But the ones caused it to happen are gone. And Toons and Anime will always be friends now. And don't forget: You've saved not only me but leaders from both Toon and Anime worlds. Its the perfect way to show that there is peace between us. Sonic:...... Thanks, Mickey. Mickey: Anytime. Sonic: So what's next for you? Mickey: I need to go back to the castle and get Donald and Goofy so we can prepare. Sonic: Prepare? For what? Mickey: There is a war going on, Sonic. A war between humans and aliens. Sonic: What? Does this have something to do with the Invaders? Mickey: You know about the Invaders? Sonic: Yeah. They tried to take over Mobius. Mickey: Well, as there are a group of aliens attacking, there are also humans attacking as well. Add that there is also a darkness Oswald fought. Sonic: Darkness? Mickey: Yes. A powerful threat is coming Sonic. Angewomon and other heroes are out there right now fighting these enemies. I'm gonna go join with them. Sonic:.... Be careful then, Mickey. Mickey: I will. Thank you again, Sonic. I'll see you soon. (Mickey gets on board the Gummi ship and it takes off. Sonic waves good-bye to his friend) ???: SONIC!! (Sonic turns around and sees heading his way are the Freedom Fighters and the P Team) Sonic: Hey, guys! Is everything all right? Sally: Sarah and some of the Invaders have been kicked out of Mobius. Sonic: That's great! Sally: What about Myotismon? Sonic: He's gone. Amy: He's really gone? Knuckles: Then that means.... Tails: ITS OVER!!!! (All the heroes break out cheering. Tails and Knuckles high five each other. Amy and Cream bounce up and down while holding hand cheering. Blaze smiles turns to Silver and they both nod at this. Shadow keeps his same expression but he is glad that the whole thing is over) (As everyone continues cheering and showing their own form of happiness, Tails notices Sonic is not cheering. Slowly the cheers die down and everyone sees Sonic who has his back turn and is looking out into space) Tails: Sonic? Sonic:...... Sally: Sonic, are you all right? Sonic:...... Tails: Sonic, come on. Be happy. We finally won. It's over. Sonic:...... No....it's not over.... Sally: Huh? Sonic: (Turns to everyone) Myotismon may be gone, but let's not forget Sarah Kerrigan is out there...as are her Invaders. They are at war with humans all across the Multi-Universe. And this war will tear the Multi-Universe apart. To top it all off:There is a force coming. Something the likes of which we have never seen. And I'm gonna find someway to stop it. (Turns and starts walking away) Everyone:....... Sally: Sonic's right. This war is far from over. As long as this war continues, it will never be over. And our world will always be in danger. But united with the rest of the heroes of the Multi-Universe, we have the power to overcome any challenge! When the darkness come we must stand side by side! We must face it as one! And together Mobius will finally be free! Coming up next the Epilogue... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Side Stories Category:What If Adventures Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius